Hellfire
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: The power of Sky Flame is strong and endearing; it's a mark of a true leader. But after the Bermuda incident, Sawada Tsunayoshi is consumed by the Night flame, turning him into something sinister and evil, merging both of their flames into Hellfire, the Flame of Betrayal. Will the Guardians be able to save Tsuna? Or will Tsuna fall to Inferno Famiglia? All x 27.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Maybe All x 27? No pairings? Not sure.

If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Hellfire – Prologue**

"Flame of Betrayal"

The rain was pouring hard all over the endless night as if the dark gray sky was also mourning in grief when this incident took place. Yamamoto Takeshi was out of breath, running endlessly with his heart galloping loudly. The rain was drizzling unremittingly on them. Yamamoto's breathing was fast-paced and erratic as he reached the end of the road. There he could see Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Tenth boss, walking hurriedly amidst the heavy rain.

"No, Tsuna! Don't go!" Yamamoto shouted out loud, yearning for the brunet to stop. His throat was hoarse as if he was swallowing pins and needles down his throat. His voice was coarse, rough around the edge. But he would do it over and over again if he could somehow make the Decimo to not leave.

Knowing that someone was beckoning him, the brunet stopped his walk as he then turned around, facing the source of the sound. His face turned slightly bothered upon realizing that it was his Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"I am sorry. But I don't belong here anymore." Tsuna's face was unreadable. But his glare is empty and cold. It was as if he made up his mind already.

Yamamoto didn't even know why or what happened to Tsuna. All he heard from Reborn was Tsuna attacked the Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya, and if the prefect didn't get admitted to the hospital just quick enough, the skylark's life would be in grave danger.

"What are you talking about?! You belong here! You belong here with us!" Yamamoto turned restless. He didn't want this to happen.

"Sorry. That life is over." Tsuna whispered coldly. His eyes were staring empty to his Rain guardian.

"No! That's not true!" Yamamoto denied valiantly. The Tsuna that he knew would never say something like this.

"I'm sorry. But Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead." Tsuna stated matter-of-factly with his eyes looking all empty, not even sign of empathy was present in those twin orbs.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out to no avail.

Suddenly, forming from dark smokes, a tall figure came out of the blue, spiky-white-haired, wearing all black with a black coat as dark as nightfall, covering his body. He was wearing a mask with the word _Caina_ written in dark green.

"The preparation is ready, my _King."_ The man in black coat bowed his head respectfully towards Tsuna. From the look of it, it looked like he referred Tsuna to be his king.

"Tsuna, please! Don't go! Don't listen to that person! We are your friends!" Yamamoto reached out desperately. Though, again, his plea fell to deaf ears.

"Friends? Funny how you guys seem to forget," Tsuna shook his head in a disapproving gesture, his face was making an upset frown, "You betrayed me, Yamamoto. Just like everyone else did."

"No, Tsuna! What are you talking about?! I would never!" Yamamoto denied valiantly, his eyes filled with pure determination.

He was, however, interrupted by the mysterious figure standing beside the Decimo.

" _King,_ we need to go." His voice was cold and stoic, almost like Tsuna's voice.

And with that being said, Tsuna decided to take his leave, ignoring the worried Rain guardian.

"Come find me. To where it all began." Tsuna silently whispered, "To where Vongola must pay the price."

They were then both engulfed with Sky flame, coaxing from their feet. Unlike the usual fire that emitted from Tsuna, this flame was distinctively different. It was cold and scathed. It was nowhere representing Tsuna's harmonizing Sky flame. This flame was relentless and distant.

And more importantly, it was evil.

"To _Inferno._ "

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Inferno Famiglia is a family consisted of all seven Sky Flame users who has betrayed or has been betrayed by their Famiglia and Tsuna was, sadly, one of them. The guardians will have to fight their ways to save Tsuna and relieve their sins, as follows :

Gokudera : Wrath

Yamamoto : Envy

Hibari : Sloth (This doesn't necessarily mean lazy. Uncaring is also a form of Sloth)

Ryohei : Pride

Lambo : Gluttony

Mukuro : Lust

Tell me what you think about it in the review.

Bye, bye.


End file.
